Puppy Eyes
by MsMaryJane
Summary: I don't know why I'm running for my life, it just kind of happened. I'm not even sure what I did, if anything. I don't understand what they are saying, they obviously didn't understand when I told them that.
1. WHERE AM I?

**I ****DON'T OWN INUYASHA, ONLY MY OC. NOT SURE ABOUT PLOT, HAVEN'T THOUGHT THAT FAR. THE TRANSFORMING IDEA CAME FROM SUNNYSIDESFEMME, I JUST BORROWED IT A TINY BIT BECAUSE I GOT TO THINKING THAT S****ESSHOMARU TRANSFORMS INTO A DOG, SO WHY NOT MY OC? SO IT'S A LITTLE BORROWED BUT MOSTLY NOT I THINK, PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG. IT'S BEEN IN MY HEAD, SO HERE'S WHAT I GOT SO FAR**.

_**Her Perspective**_

The first thing I remember is standing in a strange town where I have never been before, where everyone is dressed in this strange traditional clothing type, that I've seen in Japanese pictures, Kimonos, I think. Yet, I was wearing my red snuggie and PJs for some strange reason.

_So, about my red snuggie. I need to explain this a tiny bit. Basically, I like to knot my snuggie like a loose cape with sleeves, and let the knot rest over my heart, so when I run through the house it literally flaps behind me like a cape, or walking when it drags on the floor behind me like I'm the queen or a bride, the most fun is going downstairs, feels amazing, ok… anyway… back to the story of my life._

So, I'm in a strange town and I'm wearing my red snuggie, with only my lavender night gown and matching Pajama bottoms, man, I hope this is only a dream.

Im getting strange looks within range of my appearance… do I really look that odd, I mean this is a dream, right? How else would I be wearing bed clothes in public?

So what did I do? I asked the first thing that came to mind, "Do I really look that strange?"

Only, this is the point when their eyes went wide. They all started speaking at me and each other, I don't know what they actually said.

"Please, I don't understand your words. Does anyone know English?"

I stepped back to put some extra distance between myself and the gathering crowd, because that is what I do when I get scared. Then, I fell backward to the ground, after the first step, because I had forgotten about my snuggie. A few people started coming toward me, I tried to rise and fell again, because of the snuggie, I scooted away, as best I could, to no avail.

Then, the people suddenly seemed to freeze, and just as quickly grabbed pitchforks, torches, swords, and the like.

They were coming at me, I don't know why but they had gotten bigger, so I got up on all fours, now I'm fully convinced that this is a dream, because I suddenly have paws like a dog, is that why they grabbed weapons, but why would they fear something so much smaller than them?

My snuggie seems to be behaving now, so I tried to display that I ment no harm, by running a few yards away, the crowd though, apparently took it, as the ok to chase me, so here we go, off to the races.

I found my way out of town fairly easily by avoiding getting caught, bludgeoned, burned, impaled, sliced, and any thing else they had up their sleeves.

There was smoke at a distance, maybe if I could get there I might find some help.

_Ah,_ I was shocked to see a man suddenly sitting at the top of the hill nearly hidden by a bush, he was, not there a second ago.

"_Please be kind to me."_

_**His Prospective**_

From a distance, I could smell something strange happen, with the appearance of an almost, but not quite, familiar smell, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. It smelled almost canine, but nothing like I had smelled before. Strange, just… strange. The people sound agitated, and did I hear a whimper for help?

I went to the crest of the hill that separated my camp from that of the town. From there I sat by a lone bush, somewhat hidden in plain sight.

As I looked up, there was a small dog, the like, I've never seen before, running directly to me, with a plea for help in her innocent looking, turquoise blue eyes.

Her final whimper as she got to me said, "Please help me, I can't wake up from this nightmare…" she suddenly fainted. I caught her small body and lowered her to the ground gently, before removing my hand. Just then, I was astonished to see her transform from some sort of small dog to that of a small woman, who couldn't be more than 5 feet tall.

Looking up, the people chasing her seemed to stop in curiosity, they may harm her for sure.

Reluctantly, I skooped the girl up protectively, and stood to my full height, which would have towered over the small girl.

I turned to the crowd that was partly backing away, and partly starting toward us. "What have you to say for chasing a defenseless female, with those weapons? Did she do anything to you?"

A brave villager stepped forward saying, "She appeared out of nowhere, Sir, with strange clothes, yellow hair, and spoke gibberish, she would not answer our accusations, and then turned into a small dog, such magic is evil, so we would have to destroy her to protect our town."

Looking down at the sleeping girl in question, I told the man, "You, will not harm her, or you will answer to me, that is the only warning I will give you, human."

The crowd dispersed instantly, now knowing he was not human, and undoubtably greater than any of the lowly farmers of the town.

He spared a glance at the girl, then where the crowd had been, there was no threat to her now, but he best take her to his camp just to be safe. He would have to wait, if he was to get any answers from her.


	2. LANGUAGE BARRIER

**I still don't own Inuyasha, only my OC.**

**Chapter 2**

**Language Barrier**

**His Perspective**

I'm just sitting here waiting for this girl to wake up, so I can get some answers. Why did they say she appeared out of thin air? Why is she dressed like this? Where is she from? What did they mean by saying she was speaking gibberish, I understood her just fine? Why was she a dog? Moreover, what kind of dog was that?

Thinking of the dog form, it was a small animal, with pale golden brown fur and a pink freckled nose. The yellow of its head, matched the blonde hair of her current form. Chin length floppy ears with wavy long fur. Knee length fur hung down from most of her body, and fluffy legs and tail. She had looked and felt quite fragile, likewise, her current form also looked dainty and petite. Not what he would expect to find out here.

It shouldn't have been too hard to run as far as she did from town to him, so why did she faint? She did seem out of breath. Hmm, either that or for fear of finding something worse maybe? She's been trembling in sleep, with fear? At least her breathing and heart rate have settled down a bit.

He was sitting while leaning against a tree, still holding her against himself, because she felt much too cold, even with the strange clothing, his fur was wrapped about her for added warmth. Why was he doing all this? Of course, it was because he wanted answers, but was there another reason? Certainly not! Although he did feel a strange urge to protect her.

She stirred, slightly wriggling in his grasp. Seemingly in a daze, until she looked up into his yellow eyes, her turquoise blues with a fanciful and dreamy look, instantly startled into fear.

Was she not expecting to see him when she woke? She was the one whom had fainted before me.

"Woman, don't you remember running up to me, asking for help? Running from the townspeople." he was met with a look of confusion, and a reply he didn't understand, she tried to free herself from my grasp, but I held on.

_Is that another language?_ It's strange, I understood her dog form. With curiousity, I decided to try something, a touch abnormal, to try the dog language all dogs know by instinct. While repeating what I had said a minute ago, I added that she is safer with me than anyone else, and to whom she was now speaking.

She froze from her squirming, and stared in disbelief, and I was amazed that it worked.

"Sesshomaru?" She quietly murmured, as if afraid to say the name, that he was already confirming with a simple nod.

"Can you speak the language of dogs, as much as you understand it, try it?" I asked in a humorless, but gentle growl. "I understood what you were saying before you fainted earlier," she just looked at me head flopped to the side silently questioning what I said.

She started speaking, "Sesshomaru, in polka dotted tutu. Beast sky daisies. Kite sinks on solid milk giraffe," she seemed to look up to see if she got it right, instead she saw me laughing, before I hid my amusement. I repeated the first to her, just for her to give me a horrorified face.

I asked if she would return to her dog form, she shook her head, at least we could agree that nodding her head is yes, and shaking her head is no.

I asked if she remembered being a dog before today. The answer was no.

"Do you know how to get to your dog form, to become a dog again?"

She shook her head, but she looked curious enough to want to try it, "Could you try, anyway?"

She gave me a look of determination. She obviously had things to say.

**Her Perspective**

He looked like he understood. Breathe, girl, breathe. Is he kind or something worse, maybe? He's my only current option, I feel so weak. So afraid. They're all chasing me.

_An arm surrounds me, I can't get away. I can hear a distant voice scolding the people chasing me, it helped me settled down a little bit. This voice sounds so safe, like some kind of protector of sorts. I was cold and fearful, but being held, he felt safe and warm._

_Is this more of the dream from before? Suddenly, I was sitting curled up in my snuggie in the lap of a handsome man with worried eyes, that part definately wasn't true, no, I am definately gonna wake up alone in my own bed, in America. I don't know why I would be dreaming of Japan, at least I think that was Japan, tho quite different from current Japan, I'm sure. I wish I knew some Japanese, but maybe he does understand English? _

I started waking, wriggling in my little cocoon, it was wrapped so tight around me, it was as if I was still in his grasp. I looked up into dazzling yellow eyes, with my imagination in fanciful and dreamy gaze. Then his yellow eyes sparked in my memory, and realizing I didn't know this man, I instantly startled into fear.

He was sitting against a tree, holding me against himself, because of the chill in the air, his fur was wrapped about me too. Why was he doing that? He didn't owe me the time of day. It would more likely be me owing him, granted a helpless girl can't afford to owe any man a favor, much less one for saving her life.

Maybe he felt duty bound to remain for a while?

He started to speak in what I can only guess is Japanese, granted how would I know, I don't speak a lick of it. "Please understand, I don't know what you are saying," how did I talk to him before, when he seemed to understand?

I tried to free myself from his grasp, but it was not to be, he had a very firm, yet almost gentle grip, holding me in place, prolly afraid I'll start running again.

"Woman, don't you remember running up to me, asking for help? Running from the townspeople. You are safer with me than any man. The one to whom you speaking to is the one called Sesshomaru." The man spoke again, but this time it was said like a dog, but I didn't know that I spoke dog, or maybe just understood somehow?

I froze from my squirming, and stared in disbelief, and I was amazed that I could understand.

"Sesshomaru?" I quietly murmured, as I was afraid to say the name, because that would confirm it. Though it must've been all over my face, because he was already confirming with a simple nod.

"Can you speak the language of dogs, as much as you understand it, try it?" he asked in a humorless, but gentle growl. "I understood what you were saying before you fainted earlier," I just looked at him with my head flopped to the side silently questioning what he said.

How am I supposed to speak dog, granted, my brain translates it easily, so maybe speaking is easy too? Ok three sentences, "Sesshomaru, with warm furry fluff. Golden dancing eyes. Come and help me speak to you." I looked up to see not the straight face man that I've been seeing, but a dazzling face glowing with mirth, before hiding his amusement, after a few seconds. Then he repeated only the first sentence back to me, "Sesshomaru, in polka dotted tutu." I was so embarrassed, my face must have looked horrorified, but at least he laughed again. I felt a little more whole being able to make him laugh. Maybe if he sticks around long enough he won't be as serious? Most of the short time that I've seen his face, he's looked like the world rested on his shoulders.

"Would you return to your dog form?" No. _No matter how much I want to I don't know how, and I can't even tell you that! _

I want to speak, but he can't understand, this is so frustrating! How can I talk to him? I want to be able to answer him, this is figuratively killing me, I need to make him smile again, but I can't do that if I give in to frustration and start crying. Then he'll definately leave, and never come back, what if he's the only one anywhere that I can talk to who can understand me? I can't risk crying.

"Do you remember ever being a dog before today." _No, Sesshomaru, I don't. I've never experienced this before ever._

"Do you know how to get to your dog form, to become a dog again?"

I shook my head, afraid, yet wanting to try for once, _for him_, "Could you try, anyway?" I nodded, I wanted to try very much, I'm sure he could see the frustration in the tear forming in my eye.

With a look of determination. He loosed his grip on me. I turned slightly away, and wiped the tear with my newly released hand. It was either because he seems to know I'm not gonna run, or maybe transforming room, or he's distracted by our conversation, or my lack of fretful wiggling, maybe all of them. I thought with a small giggle.

I remember, I had felt very small, scared, and backed into a corner at the time, maybe I should try that next if this doesn't work.

_Please let this work..._


	3. HARD REALITY WITH JOY

**I still don't own Inuyasha, only my OC. **

**Chapter 3**

**Hard Reality with Joy**

**Her Perspective**

Sitting near Sesshomaru isn't as warm, but I feel calmer in a way. I'm trying to learn to meditate. Being too close to him does funny things to me, I can still feel his gaze washing over me from time to time. Besides he seems content now that I won't run away. Besides his legs are longer, meaning that he could catch me easily if I tried to run, my short legs don't go that fast.

How is it that the only reason I'm considering turning into a dog is in the hope of actual conversation with this man? How does this make any sense?

Most young people back home would have rephrased that to a less than delightful way, just to poke fun at me. I've always been the odd one out. This whole situation is confusing, I mean I always knew I acted differently from everyone else but, gravy, I was a literal dog a few hours ago.

My new problem is that I was so terrified of the villagers before, that I have no clue how I triggered my very first transformation, and apparently when I fainted, I had turned back into myself.

Am I even human, I always thought I was, now I'm not so sure? I was never told otherwise. Why am I so different? I have so many questions. This Sesshomaru, he has a strange aura, not like the people back home, and what little I remember of these villagers. Though something about his aura is familiar, but I can't place where I remember it from.

Quiet spirit, quiet spirit, think dog. Dog. Dog. Dog. Who let the dogs out, Woof. Woof. Woo-. _No. No distractions_, I have to do this if I have any hope of finding out the answers to my more complex questions, and what challenges, I'm gonna face now. Also, the answer to who am I, because I now doubt that I ever truly knew.

"Come on, Joy, focus. You can do this, Joy, just keep trying." Why won't it work? Is it a matter of will power, or the animal instinct of fight or flight? What am I missing? I wish he knew so he could tell me.

A male voice broke into my thoughts, "Joy?" I shrieked in surprise. Wh-who just called my name? Where did that come fro- _Ah Sesshomaru! _Why is his face so close to mine all of a sudden? He startled me so much that I would have ran right then if I hadn't been wearing my "trip the girl" snuggie, and the fact that he wrapped his hand about my wrist in a gentle grasp, then said, "Is that your name?" My eyes popped open to be the size of bowling balls at his question, I didn't even realize I had squeezed them shut from his sudden nearness.

I looked down at myself hoping I had changed, no such luck. I sent him a questioning look, but nodded. Then having the idea from a movie I pointed back and forth between his chest and mine switching between us, while repeating, "Joy, Sesshomaru, GracieJoy, Sesshomaru, Joy, Sesshomaru, GracieJoy, Sesshomaru." He caught on pretty quick. He smiled, seemingly because I made explaining easy, in a funny way.

He held my wrist a few minutes longer, than he gave me some distance. Prolly judging whether I would run away if released.

Ok, back to trying to change, and- "Joy, I must continue my journey. What will you do?" I thought, _Well Sesshomaru, so far here's my 3 step plan: 1. Stay with you, 2. Don't die, and 3. See plan #1._ I may be odd, but I'm not daft, anyone can tell I'm not very independent or strong. I wanted to run and cling to his arm till he got the picture, but I felt frozen in my fear.

He asked me, "Will you remain here?" _No, don't leave me, Sesshomaru!_ I shook my head vigorously, I did not want to stay, not without him, the townspeople could easily change their minds about sparing my life. Which I'm sure he had a hand in that cookie jar, their actions didn't make them seem like merciful types.

"Is there anyone, anywhere that you can return to, anyone that would care that you are ok." _No. well… yes but no._ Sadly, I've become rather reclusive with no family left. Plus, I'm not sure that getting home is even possible, nor profitable for me anymore. Fear rising, starting to panic, he's gonna leave, and I'll be in danger again. I shook my head with a mornful look, hoping he'd put 2 and 2 together.

"Then where will you go?" I was trembling, because I'll be helpless without him, so I looked up to his eyes and hesitantly asked, "With Sesshomaru?" As I lightly placed my shaking hand over his heart. He was visibly troubled by this… He obviously knew I couldn't defend myself, and had no one to turn to.

He growled, and even though he was obviously speaking to himself, I heard him say, "It would be dangerous for her to come with me, but if I leave her, there will be no one to protect her." _You can say that again, Sesshomaru._ He looked down, and throwing caution to the wind, I hugged him. Startling him a bit. Then to me he said, "Fine, you can come, it will be dangerous, but it's time I return to those I left behind."

_I can't believe that worked_, or was that what he wanted, and had to be sure I'd go along with it?

**Sesshomaru**

If not for this girl dropping into my lap, which literally almost happened, that is, if she had not stopped and dropped at my feet, a few hours ago. She was now his current dilemma. Does she have a safe place to stay somewhere? Is she ever going to go back to where she came from? Does anyone miss her? What do I do with this girl? Where did she come from?

The girl is saying something to herself. Seems like she's refering to herself as _Joy?_ Is that her name?

"Joy?" She squeaked, and looked around. He paused for a few seconds. He knowingly got too close for her personal comfort, but he unintentionally frightened her, so he wrapped a hand gently around her wrist, both for support, and to keep her from running away. "Is that your name?" her eyes grew wide at my question. Obviously not expecting me to place the sound, as a name. True even though I had not asked for her name, it should have been revealed by now, in some way or another.

She looked down, then sent me a questioning look, but nodded. Then gestured between herself and me saying "Joy, Sesshomaru, GracieJoy, Sesshomaru, Joy, Sesshomaru, GracieJoy, Sesshomaru."I caught that she was telling me her shortened and normal name. She smiled excitedly. I smiled at her sudden enthusiasm, refreshing, it's been a while since she tried to tell me anything with her own voice, it was soft and fluffy and sweet, like a quiet spring melody.

She went back to her deep thoughts, that I had startled her out of, presumably about her transformation. Now, I'm starting to wonder about the safety of my other traveling companions that I left behind. Just like that I made a decision. If she had absolutely nowhere, and no one. She would go with me. She's not safe here. Besides how could I trust the villagers would do as I say, while I'm gone, by the time I returned, she could be injured by them or worse. Then I'd have to take it out on their hides, for disobeying me.

"Joy, I must continue my journey, what will you do?" Joy visibly froze to the spot from fear. I had to ask, "Will you remain here?" Panic instantly ignited in her eyes, fear over being left behind to the mercy of the villagers, or fear that he'd take her with him, without giving her an option, he just wasn't sure. Her eyes were pleading with him, but what do they want? She shook her head so hard that I wondered if she'd be dizzy from it. So, she's not staying then, good.

"Is there anyone, anywhere that you can return to, anyone that would care that you are ok." Her fear disappearered, she just looked sad, lost, and lonely. As if she misses what was there before. She shook her head with a mornful look, seeming to mean, that she was missing what she would never get back.

"Then where will you go?" She was trembling from fear again. She looked up into my eyes and hesitantly asked, something "Sesshomaru?" While she lightly placed her tembling hand over my heart. Her touch was feather light as if uncertain about touching him, but her reaching out seemed to be in need of him.

So that's where this left him, he had to keep her, she had a worried look on her face like I would deny her plea for safety.

I know she can't defend herself, her size alone is against her, along with her fearfulness, it's crippling. I wonder if she's ever had to be independent. Obviously, I can't return her, if there is no one to return her to.

I growled, forgetting that she would understand that I said, "It would be dangerous for her to come with me, but if I leave her, there will be no one to protect her." I realized my mistake then, and I looked down, and she hugged me out of the blue. I was shocked, but schooled my features to cover it. Then I said, "Fine, you can come, it will be dangerous, but it's time I return to those I left behind."

So, she's was willing to come along with me, after all. It's time to go then. She can work on her transformation another time. Maybe it was her first formshifting, that made her faint before, had it exhausted her that much?


	4. WHERE DO I BELONG?

**I still don't own Inuyasha, only my OC.**

**Chapter 4**

**Where do I belong?**

**Joy**

"I will go into the village before we leave, since I was delayed earlier, to inquire about the reason I came here, you will stay here in this camp until I get back. Then you shall accompany me on my trip back to those I left behind." He paused seeing both my curiousity and fear. "In the mean time, if you are in trouble for any reason, call to me, and I will come straight back. Don't test it though, I will hear you and I won't be long, for now that is all you need to know." Wait, how could he hear me from town? After that, he walked towards the town that this whole mess started in, at least I think that's were it started.

I don't remember anything else of this day, before the moment I found myself standing in the middle of the town. Fear of the unknown engulfed me. I was suddenly very alone. What was worse yet is that I don't know where I am, or maybe even when I am.

I might as well meditate while I wait, maybe I can learn how to perform the change while he's gone. Dog, wet nose, loyalty, friendship. He may have gone but his scent is here, is that why he said not to leave? But why would his scent keep anything away? Also, why can I smell his scent?

Clear my mind…

Mother, why did you not tell me, of these things? Did you know I could do this, be a dog, smell people's scents, understand dog? If so why did you keep them secret from me? "Will I find a friend in Sesshomaru? People never stay with me, I'm too strange, only mother ever stayed. I know why Mother is not here," longing with teary eyed regret, "but I wish I hadn't been with her that morning. No, wishing is hoping, and hope is for the future, not the past. How can there be any 'Hope' in my future though, Mother can't come back. How could she be gone, it's not fair. She didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one that got into danger, she saved me and met her own end!" Weeping bitterly. "Hope Anne, was a good mother, she also talked of father often, Merciel Reign. Mother always told me stories that they had been of nobility, a fairytale of course. I mean, with a logical mind, who would believe me to be of the upper class? Plus I'm an American farmgirl, get real. Mother told me that, Father died long ago, when I was just a child. I don't remember him outside of the stories of Japan, that Mother told me."

"Calm yourself, Joy, or you will attract enemies with your tears."

"Sesshomaru? Where are you? How can I hear you and not see you?"

"I heard your sadness, and your story, Joy. Be warned, others can understand you right now, and they will prey on your sorrow."

"Sesshomaru, I have so many questions and fear. The biggest is that I no longer know who I am, everything I ever knew seems to be a lie."

"There will be time for answers when I'm by your side, just keep your words in your head for now, otherwise, I'll be forced to bring you to town, I didn't bring you with me because of your previous experience in town. To spare you the fear and grief."

"Ok, I will wait in quietness." I walked to the small stream at the edge of our camp, and looked at myself. "I'm a Cavalier, a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel… wow!"

"I thought you said you'd be quiet…"

"I'm sorry, I did, I was startled by my reflection in the stream."

"Joy, get back into our camp now!"

"Why-," the question died on my lips as I looked up to see a wolf pack and a blue eyed man, staring straight at me.

"Sh-Sh-Sess-ho-mar-u? I-I think I-I might need you. P-please. R-right now?"

The man with the wolves, picked me up raising me higher than his head, with arms stretched out in front, to avoid my attempts to get free. "I'm Koga. You're a cute little thing. I might just take you as my own."

"Release me, Koga. How dare you touch me." I transformed back into my girl form, which startled Koga so much he almost dropped me. Too bad he hadn't, because I could've tried to run, though I could've gotten hurt from the fall too, so there was that.

Now, Koga was looking at me with more interest than before. Maybe transforming wasn't the greatest idea, but at least I'm starting to figure this out, right? Hugging me to himself, he replied, "This just gets better and better, right boys? Who would've thought that cute little dog, would be such a sweet smelling young beauty?"

"I would." All eyes, except mine, turned toward Sesshomaru's voice. I couldn't move at all in Koga's grasp, much less turn my head to see my handsome rescuer. "If you know what's good for you, Koga, you will release, my woman."

"Y-you're woman, I didn't know you had a woman?"

"I've been waiting for her for twenty years, since her mother vanished with her as a young child, after her father, the great, Merciel Reign, was killed. I've been hoping, since then, that someday I'd see her again, because she was to be my mate. Centuries ago, I was promised the hand of their first daughter, but Hope Anne was barren for centuries, then 25 years ago she bore a daughter, their only heir. Her early life reverted to an old fairytale to her, after her father died, when they had to flee for their lives. Never to be seen again until today."

"So, you see, she is mine, and if you do not release her, you will all die this day, for simply laying a hand on my mate."

"If I release her, you will let us all go and we will all live? If only, because we didn't know she was yours?"

"This time, yes, but it is for her sake, I do not wish, my dear, Joy to bare witness to more death then is needed. Furthermore, you will thank her for saving your miserable little lives."

Koga then released me completely, with my feet finally on the ground, then stepping away, he bowed at my feet, saying, "Your Grace, Lady Joy, Please, forgive my wild nature, for I did not know who you were. I will never again lay a hand on you, unless it is to save your life."

"Come to me, love," hearing Sesshomaru's request, I smiled at him in delight, then I nodded solemnly to Koga in dismissal, whom was still bowing low. I then ran straight to my Sesshomaru's side. What a relief, I'm finally making headway with who I am now, and according to what Sesshomaru just said, I won't have to worry about him abandoning me, ever.

Then Sessomaru said these words, "To your credit, I am thankful, that it was only you who found her this day, and not a filthy beast that would kill on sight."

**Sesshomaru**

Just the thought of going into town might frighten her, but I came here to talk to an old woman that foretold something that would happen today. She said on this particular day I would find something here that I lost, something that I need. I'm starting to wonder if I already found it in Joy, but I need to know for sure. If she stays in my camp, my scent should mask hers.

"I will go into the village before we leave, since I was delayed earlier, to inquire about the reason I came here, you will stay here in this camp until I get back. Then you shall accompany me on my trip back to those I left behind." I paused seeing both her curiousity and fear, she still had that don't leave me look in her eyes too, now to make her feel safer here. "In the mean time, if you are in trouble for any reason, call to me, and I will come straight back. Don't test it though, I will hear you and I won't be long, for now that is all you need to know." I need you to trust me on this. After that, I walked towards the town, hoping she would believe that I'll protect her with everything I have.

After I was out of Joy's sight, I used my super speed to get into town fast, I didn't want her to be alone out there for very long. To find that old lady in this village I just need to follow my nose.

I called to Nikkyla from outside her home, needing to speak to her as soon as possible.

"Will I find a friend in Sesshomaru? People never stay with me, I'm too strange, only mother ever stayed. I know why Mother is not here," shes speaking with such longing and such a strong regret, "but I wish I hadn't been with her that morning. No, wishing is hoping, and hope is for the future, not the past. How can there be any 'Hope' in my future though, Mother can't come back. How could she be gone, it's not fair. She didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one that got into danger, she saved me and met her own end!" Oh, No, that's too much for her to bare alone. Joy weeped bitterly. Oh dear, Joy, you've been thru so much pain. If only I had known you then, so you wouldn't have to be feeling this now. I might've been able to save you both.

Then he was all but blindsided when she said, "Hope Anne, was a good mother, she also talked of father often, Merciel Reign. Mother always told me stories that they had been of nobility, a fairytale of course. I mean, with a logical mind, who would believe me to be of the upper class? Plus I'm an American farmgirl, get real. Mother told me that, Father died long ago, when I was just a child. I don't remember him outside of the stories of Japan, that Mother told me." Oh my Joy, I truly have found you, but you hold such pain. I wish I could erase it.

Better let her know I can hear her, "Calm yourself, Joy, or you will attract enemies with your tears."

He could almost feel her searching for him, "Sesshomaru? Where are you? How can I hear you and not see you?"

"I heard your sadness, and your story, Joy. Be warned, others can understand you right now, and they will prey on your sorrow." I need to go to her, talking to Nikkyla, is the least important thing at the moment.

"Sesshomaru, I have so many questions and fear. The biggest is that I no longer know who I am, everything I ever knew seems to be a lie." I will rectify that situation soon enough. Oh Joy, my Joy.

"There will be time for answers when I'm by your side, just keep your words in your head for now, otherwise, I'll be forced to bring you to town, I didn't bring you with me because of your previous experience in town. To spare you the fear and grief." He could hear the flinch in her barely audible gasp.

"Ok, I will wait in quietness." I tried to wait for Nikkyla, to come out, but then, I heard her say, "I'm a Cavalier, a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel… wow!" I flinched at the decible.

"I thought you said you'd be quiet…" I tried reminding her.

"I'm sorry, I did, I was startled by my reflection in the stream." Wait the stream? I never went to the stream. My scent won't be there.

"Joy, get back into our camp now!" I waited with baited breath hoping she was hurrying back to camp.

"Why-," her question was bit too short, something is wrong. A wolf pack, I smell a wolf pack. I finally heard shuffling inside, but couldn't wait, my heart was flying back to Joy. As I realized I was running, but not sure where I was running to.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her say, "Sh-Sh-Sess-ho-mar-u? I-I think I-I might need you. P-please. R-right now?"

I can hear her breath, she's trapped, and trying to get free. "I'm Koga. You're a cute little thing. I might just take you as my own." Koga, I'll end you if you hurt my Joy.

"Release me, Koga. How dare you touch me." She transformed, and she startled both of them, oh Joy hold on a minute longer.

She can't move he may smother her. Fear for Joy resisted to deep seated anger. Koga spoke to those around him, "This just gets better and better, right boys? Who would've thought that cute little dog, would be such a sweet smelling young beauty?" I'm at the point of seeing red. Does he realize she can't move, or even barely breathe?

"I would." All eyes, except Joy's, turned toward me. She couldn't move at all in Koga's grasp, not even to look at me, I could taste the tears in her eyes. My fury burned in my eyes and voice as I said, "If you know what's good for you, Koga, you will release, my woman."

Koga was visibly shaken by my arrival, and more so by my furious fighting stance. Koga stammered, "Y-you're woman, I didn't know you had a woman?" Of course, she's my woman I would not say it, if it was not true. I can hear her heartbeat accelerating. No doubt doing the math that I was greatly out numbered, but, these have seen me fight, they know they are no match for me.

Shoot, now I need to explain myself before she denys it, "I've been waiting for her for twenty years, since her mother vanished with her as a young child, after her father, the great, Merciel Reign, was killed. I've been hoping, since then, that someday I'd see her again, because she was to be my mate. Four centuries ago, I was promised the hand of their first daughter, but Hope Anne was barren for centuries, then 25 years ago she bore a daughter, their only heir. Her early life reverted to an old fairytale to her, after her father died, when they had to flee for their lives. Never to be seen again until today."

"So, you see, she is mine, and if you do not release her, you will all die this day, for simply laying a hand on my mate." Koga's face was pale, he knows what I am capable of doing to him and his pack.

Seeming to weigh heavily on his own words, Koga asked me, "If I release her, you will let us all go and we will all live? If only, because we didn't know she was yours?" Koga had fear in his eyes, because his actions but his pack at risk.

I have you now, let's give Joy a boost in confidence, shall we? "This time, yes, but it is for her sake, I do not wish, my dear, Joy to bare witness to more death then is needed. Furthermore, you will thank her for saving your miserable little lives."

Koga then released Joy completely, with her feet finally on the ground, then stepping away, he bowed at her feet, saying, "Your Grace, Lady Joy, Please, forgive my wild nature, for I did not know who you were. I will never again lay a hand on you, unless it is to save your life."

The moment of truth, "Come to me, love," she, nodded dismissal to Koga who was still bowing low, and she ran straight to my side. What a relief, good boy Koga you just helped me a great deal without knowing it.

"To your credit, I am thankful, that it was only you who found her this day, and not a filthy beast that would kill on sight."


	5. TO MAKE SENSE OF IT ALL

**I still don't own Inuyasha, only my OC.**

**Chapter 5**

**TO MAKE SENSE OF IT **ALL

**Joy**

"Joy, I need to go back to town, I didn't get to ask Nikkyla what I wanted to ask her, while I was there the first time." Sesshomaru glares at Koga for a full five seconds, then looks at me to continue, "Even though I'm certain now, that I know at least in part what her answer will be." I blush, knowing I'm what he's certain about. Curiousity floods me for the reasoning tho.

I gave a small wave to Koga, there was an unspoken curiousity in me, wondering whether they would be here when we got back. Koga nodded to me in reply. Then we set off into town, my steps nervous, Sesshomaru's steps steady and protective. His hand protectively at the small of my back.

Back in town, it felt so different from the first time, because I was with him. The people tended to stare at me, but they near fainted at a pointed glare from my Sesshomaru. It was almost funny, that these people were the ones that chased me before. This village was kind of pretty in a primitive way, in America it would've looked run down, but it was different here. It was simple and that's all they needed.

After a while of walking we came to a place that had a strange smell about it. Not like the villagers, but completely different. We knock and wait.

An elderly lady came to the door after a few moments like she expected us. She welcomed us inside, and we stepped in.

"Wonderful to see you again, Sesshomaru. Joyellalynn, my dear, it has been 20 years has it not?" She looked at my confused expression "Oh, forgive me, child, we changed your name, to Gracie Joy, before you went to the future."

"The future?" Sesshomaru and I said at once, in shock.

"Why, yes, of course the future, how else were your mother and father supposed to break the infertility cycle to bring you into the world. Once they were sure you would make it through the pregnancy, they came back to raise you here. Before you ask, you are still truly of the blood of your mother and father. I know you know that happens in future families, your mother told me that, she was saddened by so much in the future too." Nikkyla turned to Sesshomaru, "It was similar in time to that of Kagome and the well, 500 years into the future, only they went to America instead, a land far away that speaks English instead of Japanese."

"Joyellalynn, I have something for you dear," Nikkyla gives me an outfit that looks exactly like Sesshomaru's clothes, then she leads me to the hidden nook of her shack, and helps me put them on. _These clothes feel so familiar. Like a dream._

_"Joy, stay away from the edge." I hear rushing water._

_"Yes, Sesshomaru… Why do you stay with me, when Mother and Father need to go on these trips?"_

_"I will always protect you, Joy. Even if this is all I can do. You are the one I will always want to stay with."_

_"I don't want to leave you ever, Sesshomaru. You will always be my favorite playmate."_

_"Joyellalynn," he sighed, "I'm not supposed to give you these until you are older, but I wanted you to see them, put them on and tell me if you like the feel of them."__I put them on, even though they were way too big for my five year old frame._

_"They're so soft and pretty, heehee, and I look just like you now."_

_"Only smaller and cuter, you mean. Look at the veiw of the waterfall and it's rainbow. I hope you'll never know the weight of heartache."_

_"This is a pretty place Sesshomaru, thank you for bringing me out of the house for a little bit."_

_"You asked me too."_

_"I know, but I know it's always safer inside."_

_"I will never let anyone hurt you, Joy."_

What a beautiful memory… I must have dreamed about it many times growing up. We had gone to check on Inuyasha, he was pinned to the sacred tree with an arrow. It had been strange, he wasn't dead, but he also wasn't conscious either, like a deathlike slumber. It was sad, I wanted so much to help him, but didn't know how. We had stopped by that waterfall on the way home from visiting Inuyasha. _Why won't you come off the tree and play with me, Inuyasha. _

We came out from the hidden nook. To show Sesshomaru. His expression was complete awe, not his usual facial expression, Nikkyla seemed to notice this too. I blushed and giggled nervously. "Sesshomaru?"

Getting his brain back together, at my simple cue. He glanced at Nikkyla who snickered and smiled at him.

Looking at Nikkyla, I was hit with a sudden sence of loss, and here comes the pain again.

_"FIND SESSHOMARU, JOY! YOU MUST FIND HIM!" _"MOTHER!" _Then she was hit by the truck that would've gotten me. If only I hadn't run out to save this little dog. Then she was gone, dissolved before my eyes. Her life ended, I started to cry, and the dog ran off._

Crying again, because I had not understand her words that day, am I starting to remember the language of my childhood? I think I might be. I knew all that has been said recently, especially from Koga or was even he speaking in the dog language. Does Nikkyla know english? Is that why I understand?

Both of them, were looking at me. Nikkyla seemed confused by the sudden tears. Sesshomaru, however, he had the hint of compassion in his eyes, he never revealed emotion to others, other than when surprised, but he knew even back then that I could see his emotions anyway.

"Nikkyla, are you speaking English or Japanese?" The both looked at me then, but Sesshomaru stood in shock, saying, "Joy, you just spoke perfect Japanese."

Inside my head there's a Marching band playing a song of Celebration, but I can't place the song, nor could I keep from Smiling, giggling, and running to hug Sesshomaru as tight as I could, I was so happy!

**Sesshomaru**

"Joy, I need to go back to town, I didn't get to ask Nikkyla what I wanted to ask her, while I was there the first time." I send a glare at Koga for a full five seconds, then looks at Joy, "Even though I'm certain now, that I know at least in part what her answer will be." She blushed, as if knowing she's what I'm certain about.

She was a little extra friendly with Koga, sending a small wave to Koga, there was an unspoken curiousity, probably wondering whether they would be here when we got back. Koga nodded to her in goodbye. She bounced back quickly from Koga's previous wild and hurtful actions, I'm much more wary, which is why I didn't give her the option to stay in camp with Koga as a protector, besides she's mine to protect. When we set off into town, her steps seemed nervous, my steps steady and protective, as always. I reached out to place my hand protectively at the small of her back, hoping to comfort her and make this easier, and she leaned into it. Good.

Back in town, she seemed okay, aside from the people staring at her, so I sent each of the gawkers a pointed glare, one that most nearly fainted from, which gave me some delight, for she watched in amazement at the difference in reactions to her versus to me. This village is mostly the same as any other, it was simple.

After a while of walking we came to Nikkyla's hut. She is nothing like the villagers, though human, that is where her similarities stop. We knock and wait.

Nikkyla came to the door after a few moments, she was expecting me today, maybe even both of us. She welcomed us inside, and we stepped into her home.

"Wonderful to see you again, Sesshomaru. Joyellalynn, my dear, it has been 20 years has it not?" She looked at Joy's confused expression "Oh, forgive me, child, we changed your name, to Gracie Joy, before you went to the future." Wait what?

"The future?" we both said at once, in shock. Although that does explain the name she told me earlier today.

"Why, yes, of course the future, how else were your mother and father supposed to break the infertility cycle to bring you into the world. Once they were sure you would make it through the pregnancy, they came back to raise you here." So, that's why they were away so much during that time. "Before you ask, you are still truly of the blood of your mother and father. I know you know that happens in future families, your mother told me that, she was saddened by so much in the future too." I don't understand what she's implying. Nikkyla turned to me, "It was similar in time to that of Kagome and the well, 500 years into the future, only they went to America instead, a land far away that speaks English instead of Japanese."

"Joyellalynn, I have something for you dear," Nikkyla gives Joy an outfit that I have not seen in many years. It looks exactly like my clothes, then she leads Joy to the hidden nook of the shack, I assume they are putting them on. I remember the day I first showed her those clothes.

_"Joy, stay away from the edge." Don't go so close to the water._

_She turned to me, "Yes, Sesshomaru… Why do you stay with me, when Mother and Father need to go on these trips?"_

_Only, because I want to be near you. To watch you grow, and their trips give us more time to play your little games. Plus, who better to protect you than your intended mate. She would not understand that now though._

_"I will always protect you, Joy. Even if this is all I can do. You are the one I will always want to stay with."_

_"I don't want to leave you ever, Sesshomaru. You will always be my favorite playmate." You are so sweet little one. Your opinion already matters so much._

_"Joyellalynn," I sighed, I shouldn't but if it needs changed I don't want to wait. "I'm not supposed to give you these until you are older, but I wanted you to see them, put them on and tell me if you like the feel of them."_

_She put them on, even though they were way too big for her five year old frame. "They're so soft and pretty, heehee, and I look just like you now." She is way too sweet, even playing dress up with these adulthood clothes._

_"Only smaller and cuter, you mean. Look at the veiw of the waterfall and it's rainbow. I hope you'll never know the weight of heartache." I'll do all I can to prevent it._

_"This is a pretty place Sesshomaru, thank you for bringing me out of the house for a little bit."_

_"You asked me too." Do you even know the power you hold?_

_"I know, but I know it's always safer inside." My heart aches that she had to understand that._

_Even so. "I will never let anyone hurt you, Joy." I don't know that I could even breathe, if something happened to you._

A cherished memory. We had gone to check on Inuyasha, he was in a deathlike slumber, pinned to the tree with an arrow. It was sad to Joy, she always wanted to meet him, because he was my brother. She wanted to know how to save him, but that was one thing I didn't have an answer for. We had stopped by that waterfall on the way home from visiting Inuyasha. She always wanted him to come play too.

She came out from the hidden nook. She looked even more beautiful than before.

Joy blushed and giggled nervously. "Sesshomaru?" Just then did realize my expression was complete awe, not my usual facial expression, Nikkyla seemed to notice this too.

Getting his brain back together, at my love's simple cue. I glanced at Nikkyla who snickered and smiled at me. I turned to Joy.

Looking at Nikkyla, Joy was hit with a sudden sence of loss, I could see it happen, she was in pain, but this time it was emotional pain.

She went to a far off place in her head. Fear. She desperately screamed, _"MOTHER!"_ Nikkyla jumped so high, she had still been amused by my facial slip a few minutes ago. Now there's the pain and heartache she radiated. She started to cry. An she slowly came back. Confusion laced her features, a spark of hope dim then revive.

We both were looking at Joy. Nikkyla seemed confused by the sudden tears. I however, felt empathy in and hoped it was shown in my eyes, I never reveal emotion to others, other than when surprised, but I knew even back then that Joy could see my emotions anyway.

"Nikkyla, are you speaking English or Japanese?" Nikkyla didn't have time to answer. To that I stood in shock, then spoke in Japanese for once, "Joy, you just spoke perfect Japanese."

I could see the elation in her eyes as she realized what I said. She was smiling, giggling, and ran to hug me as tight as I could, we were so happy!


	6. CONFLICT RESOLUTION

**I still don't own Inuyasha, only my OC.**

**Chapter 6**

**CONFLICT RESOLUTION**

**Joyellalynn**

"Sesshomaru, I've been wondering, could we visit Inuyasha at the tree again. I wonder if he ever got bored or lonely. If our visits made any difference to him." How I long to go back to yesteryear, if only for a few moments and reimagine the simplicity of life.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. You see, he's no longer on the tree, in fact, you might get to ask him for yourself, I can smell him coming this direction." Just then, we arrived back to our camp to find Koga alone.

Koga looked our way, "Sweet Lady Joy, I almost didn't recognize you." He's bowing again, is that because of my nobility or just appeasing Sesshomaru? He has a bouquet of wild flowers in one hand.

"Thank you, Koga, you are too kind. Are you expecting someone?" I pointed to the flowers, he unknowingly glanced to the west where the sun would soon set, and responded, "Have you met Kagomé?"

"I don't believe I have," turning my face up toward Sesshomaru, "have I?" He shook his head, and said, "No, but without a doubt, wherever Inuyasha is, she's bound to be nearby."

Hmm… that sounds kind of strange, did Inuyasha have a woman now, but why is Koga so taken with her then? Hmm... I guess, I shall have to wait and see. Surely, Kagomé isn't Koga's woman, at least not yet, or he wouldn't have acted so aggressively toward me the first time we met, right? Hopefully he's better behaved this time.

"Do we just sit and wait? I'm a little nervous, I've never truly met Inuyasha," I said hugging Sesshomaru and gluing myself to his side for reassurance. A few minutes later, we all saw the figures emerging from the forest beyond, and we could hear some of their chatter.

"Gomé, you following Koga again?" I just giggled at that.

"I'm telling you there are four shards, not just three!" She sounds a bit exasperated.

"Fine, Gomé, but I smell Koga. Hmm... I smell Sesshomaru too... and... another scent? Huh?... It's familiar, but I can't place it."

Does that mean he remembers our visits? Then, I felt Sesshomaru go on alert, beside me, "What's going on?" Then Sesshomaru spoke to Koga, "If that demon attacks, you are to take Joy to safety, and return her to my side when the danger has past. Is that clear, Koga?" I started to cry, Koga looked to me, for assurance, "Lady Joy?" Through the tears, I responded, "Yes, that would be okay with me, but what about you, Sesshomaru? I can't lose you, too..."

While I searched his eyes with tears my own. He wrapped his arm around me tighter, saying, "It's only a precaution, Joy. More than likely, Inuyasha will be able to dispatch the demon on his own. I would only be a secondary back up. Truly, it would stand no chance against me, it's a low level demon. My main concern is keeping you out of danger, I can't lose you either, Joy, not again."

I never thought of that, he was almost always around before we went to America, he was taller then. Then for 20 years, I'd all but forgotten my childhood friend and protector. If not for my dreams of him about our time together, I would have forgotten his face. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember you right away, but you were always in my dreams. That was the only place I could ever find you." He leaned down and kissed the tears away from each of my eyes. Then bent still further, and touched his lips to mine, in the softest caress. Then straightening to his full height he said, "I've been searching for you for 20 years, and I'd search 20 years more just for another kiss from you. For you, Joyellalynn, I would search the rest of my life."

A monstrous form, similar to a giant Kangaroo, suddenly appeared in the clearing between us and Inuyasha, a horrid presence, like nothing I've ever seen before. It didn't stop to talk like Koga, it lashed toward Inuyasha. It was 3 times his size! "Lookout Inuyasha!" I didn't even mean to yell, it was an instinct. He looked at me, as if in reprimand, and I know why, because he got hit by the tail, because he was looking at me, but not just that, now the monster was looking at me like I'm a piece of candy.

"Koga go, take her now, before it gets too close," Sesshomaru pushed me toward Koga with a sorrowful look. Within seconds, I was in Koga's arms bridal style, we were at the edge of town and still going. I'd forgotten that someone could move this fast.

"Will they be okay?" I was getting teary eyed again. Koga stopped on a rocky patch, far enough away that I couldn't hear the battle, but we were high enough that we could see it in the distance.

"Of course, they'll be okay, Nothing can stop Sesshomaru," Koga tried.

I wasn't convinced, "But, Inuyasha, he got hit because of me."

"Inuyasha can take a hit and keep going easy. He'll be just fine, they all will. Trust me, Lady Joy, you have nothing to worry about. Was that the first battle you've seen?"

"Is it that obvious?" He nodded and we both sat and he just held me while I cried.

**Sesshomaru**

"Sesshomaru, I've been wondering, could we visit Inuyasha at the tree again. I wonder if he ever got bored or lonely. If our visits made any difference to him." Right, she wouldn't know what he's up to now, she must've been thinking about the clothing memory earlier, as well.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. You see, he's no longer on the tree, in fact, you might get to ask him for yourself, I can smell him coming this direction." We arrived to find Koga alone in our camp. Hopefully he has a reason for staying.

Koga looked our way, "Sweet Lady Joy, I almost didn't recognize you." He's bowing again, is he just appeasing me, by being kind to Joy? He has a bouquet of wild flowers in one hand. _My Joy, mine._

Joy blushed, "Thank you, Koga, you are too kind. Are you expecting someone?" Joy pointed to the flowers, Koga glanced to the west where the sun would soon set, and he responded, "Have you met Kagomé?" Of course, that makes sense now.

"I don't believe I have," turning her face upward to look at mine, she asked, "have I?" I shook my head, saying, "No, but without a doubt, wherever Inuyasha is, she's bound to be nearby."

Kagomé might be Inuyasha's woman someday, but Koga is taken with her too. Hmm… Hopefully he's better behaved this time.

"Do we just sit and wait? I'm a little nervous, I've never truly met Inuyasha," Joy said hugging me and gluing herself to my side needing reassurance that all would be well, I kept my arm around her. A few minutes later, we all saw the figures emerging from the forest beyond, and we could hear some of their chatter.

"Gomé, you following Koga again?" Joy giggled at that.

"I'm telling you there are four shards, not just three!" Joy seems concerned about their conversation.

"Fine, Gomé, but I smell Koga. Hmm... I smell Sesshomaru too... and... another scent? Huh?... It's familiar, but I can't place it."

Does he remember her scent from our visits after all? I feel a presence coming. Joy asks me, "What's going on?" She must sense that I'm on edge. Then I spoke to Koga, "If that demon attacks, you are to take Joy to safety, and return her to my side when the danger has past. Is that clear, Koga?" Joy started to cry, Koga looked at her, for permission, "Lady Joy?" Through her tears she agreed, "Yes, that would be okay with me, but what about you, Sesshomaru? I can't lose you, too..." I was afraid it would come to that.

She looked to me, with fear in her teary blue eyed gaze, so I wrapped my arm around her tighter, and softly said, "It's only a precaution, Joy. More than likely, Inuyasha will be able to dispatch the demon on his own. I would only be a secondary back up. Truly, it would stand no chance against me, it's a low level demon. My main concern is keeping you out of danger, I can't lose you either, Joy, not again."

We lost each other that day, long ago. I had been hoping beyond all hope that she was alive somewhere, I now know why I couldn't find her. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember you right away, but you were always in my dreams. That was the only place I could ever find you." I looked so long I almost lost hope of ever finding you outside my dreams too.

Thinking this moment was as good as any, I leaned down and kissed the tears away from each of her eyes. Then bent further, and touched my lips to hers, they were like the softest velvet, I didn't want to give them up, but I also didn't want to push her too much, especially with a first kiss. Straightening to my full height I said, "I've been searching for you for 20 years, and I'd search 20 years more just for another kiss from you. For you, Joyellalynn, I would search the rest of my life."

A monstrous form, a Kangarū demon, suddenly appeared in the clearing between us and Inuyasha, a horrid presence, it must have the other jewel shard, Kagomé was talking about. It didn't stop to talk like Koga, it lashed forward toward Inuyasha. It was 3 times his size. He could take it, if he can keep his focus. Poor Joy, she's worried about him I can tell, "Lookout Inuyasha!" This is the first battle she's ever seen. My brother looked at Joy, as if in reprimand, and she flinched when he got hit by the tail, because he was looking at her, instead of keeping his mind on the battle. Of course, now the monster was looking at her, like she's a new toy. Great now she really does have to go with Koga. Even if I don't completely trust him, he's all I've got right now, if only Ah-Un were here.

"Koga go, take her now, before it gets too close," reluctantly I pushed Joy toward Koga with a sorrowful look. Within seconds, she was in Koga's arms bridal style, and were at the edge of town and still going. "Will they be okay?" I heard her ask. She was crying again. Koga stopped on a rocky patch far enough away that I couldn't hear them talk, but they were high enough that I could just barely see them in the distance. They sat and that's the last I had a chance to see of them, because this battle is important, I need to make sure everyone survives. For Joy's sake.

I attacked the head and neck with my poison claws and poison whip, Inuyasha cut at it with his claws and the tessaiga's wind scar, I always try to stay clear of that attack. Sango mostly using long range attacks with Hiraikotsu, Miroku at the ready with his wind tunnel, Kagomé waiting for just the right moment to fire a purified arrow. Shippo and Kirara, everyone doing their part.

Eventually the battle is over, and Kagomé gets to claim the shard in her little jar. Inuyasha's annoyed, that I joined in to the battle, and that Koga ran off.

Then he started complaining about the girl who distracted him, and I had it. "Inuyasha that girl, hasn't seen a battle ever until today, she yelled to warn you, because she was worried about your safety. She may be 25 now, but before she disappeared 20 years ago, we visited you at the sacred tree, every month for 2 years, only because she always ask me to take her to see my brother. She cares Inuyasha, she was truly afraid for your life when you got hit, because of her. She was crying when I sent her with Koga to a safe distance. So don't you dare bad mouth her."

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. "Why should she care about me at all?" I sigh, "I'm gonna have to spell it out for you, aren't I? That girl is the closest thing to a sister, that you will ever get. You will not make her cry, do you hear me? She's always wanted to meet you. Always. She even wanted you to come down from the tree to play with her when she was a child. She always asked how she could help you."


	7. BROTHERSISTER

**I still don't own Inuyasha, only my OC.**

**Chapter 7**

**BROTHER/SISTER**

**Joyellalynn**

We watched the end of the battle in silence, then Koga took me to a stream nearby to wash my face of the dried tears. He claimed that, I shouldn't meet Inuyasha with a tear streaked face. Then we returned to the rockface. We stayed for a few more minutes while Koga judged the seen, when he was sure there was no more threat, he asked, "Are you ready to return, Lady Joy?" I think so? Straightening my spine, I responded,

"Yes, Koga, that would be wonderful." He picked me up bridal style again and ran straight back to the group, all eyes turned to us as we approached Sesshomaru, and Koga let me down, so I could run and hug his side. "I'm so glad you're okay, Koga said you would be fine, but it's so much easier when you can see with your own eyes, I missed you so much." He put his arm around me and stroked my back once, and only then did I remember that we weren't alone this time. I blushed, and let out an embarrassed giggle, "Oh, hello everyone."

"This is my mate, Joyellalynn." Everyone was in a stunned shock, then Inuyasha stepped forward, "You let Koga run off with your own mate, how stupid could you get, Sesshomaru!" With a glare Sesshomaru responded, "I wanted her as far from the battle as possible, and I know where they stopped and waited. Koga was a gentlewolf to you, wasn't he Joy?" All eyes turned to me, "I think he was wonderful, this time. He carried me gently, and held me comfortingly as I cried, even took me to a nearby stream to wash my face, then took me back to the safety of the rockface, so he could judge whether it was safe to return yet, before carrying me back to you."

Everyone starred at Koga in shock. "What? I knew my place. She is Sesshomaru's mate, I'm not gonna risk my pack by doing something stupid, right Kagomé?" He turned toward Kagomé for confirmation, but she just blushed, and looked between Inuyasha and Koga, uncertain what to say. Hmm… I think, I might be starting to understand, the problem a little bit. She cares for them both, yet she travels with Inuyasha.

I looked up at Sesshomaru, then I took a few bold steps up to Inuyasha, and he turned and looked down to me, questioningly, "I'm so sorry, that you got hit, because of me. Can you ever forgive me?" My sorrowful plea seemed to shock him, more than anything else, he looked to Sesshomaru then back to me, saying, "It's not your fault, I knew I needed to focus on the battle, I let myself get distracted. Your voice was so familiar, I couldn't resist looking. Besides, I can take a hit and keep going like it didn't even happen, right guys?" He looked back for a second, and they all immediately agreed.

Tears simmered in my eyes again, as I said, "I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I'd do, if anything happened to you, Inuyasha." Then I shocked everyone by throwing my arms around his waist, hugging Inuyasha, he started panicing, seemingly looking for a way out, until Sesshomaru cleared his throat, and Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around me and hugged back. His hug was stiff at first, then he relaxed in it, and held me a bit closer, seeming to know, I needed this closeness, Sesshomaru must have told him about me, before we came back. "What are you crying about, Joy?" I hugged him even tighter, "I was so worried, that I'd never really get to meet you, especially when you got hit by that thing earlier. I can't lose you either, Inuyasha. I remember each time I saw you on the tree, when I was young. It was never long enough, I had always hoped you'd come down and play, even though I knew you couldn't. That just made it harder, but even then... I had to come see you. I had to make sure nothing happened to you. I guess, I felt like you were my brother too, not just Sesshomaru's brother."

"Hmm… That's kind of true, you realize, by being his mate, I guess, I kind of am your brother too. Funny, I've never had a sister before." He looked closer at me, "You look tired, Joy," he looked over at Sesshomaru, "I guess we could all use a rest."

We all went back to where, Sesshomaru and I had camped that day. Inuyasha seemed to hover around me. Was he worrying about me now?

"Inuyasha, I need to go retrieve my other companions, can Joy stay with your pack until I get back? I can't just leave her alone in the open, if I would happen on a demon that purses a fight on the way there," Sesshomaru looks down to me at his side, "Besides, I'm sure Joy doesn't want to leave so soon after finally meeting you for real, she never wanted to leave back then either."

"She can stay as long as you need her to stay." I looked up to Inuyasha with uncertainty, I hadn't been too far away from Sesshomaru since I came back, and we had always been within speaking distance here, except during that battle. At least I will have more time to get to know Inuyasha, oh, and his friends. "Miroku, just remember, this one is completely off limits, you got me?" He yelled to the monk nearby. I'm not sure what he means, maybe I'll ask him about it later.

"Good, because the last time I left her alone in my camp, she met Koga, who wasn't nearly as gentle with her the first time." All eyes went to Koga, who had been trying to sweet talk Kagomé, she was shocked, and he was embarassed. "Joy won't have any trouble from Koga, he promised that much to me. If he would disrespect her, it would have a negative effect on him and any in his pack."

My Sesshomaru turned to me then, "I'm sorry, that I must leave you once more, I do not intend to be gone for long. If they must continue their journey, then just go with them, I will always find you." With his hand gently cupping my jaw, which had made my eyes close in comfort, he bent and kissed me, longer this time. _Butterflies, Butterflies, Beautiful, Fluttering Butterflies._ "I'll be back for more kisses as soon as I can," he whispered against my lips, which sent a million nearly electric tingly feelings all over and though me.

He released my jaw, and backing away, he shared a look of responsibility with Inuyasha, as if saying _Brother, keep your Sister safe._ Then Sesshomaru glanced sorrowfully to me, turned and flew away, to the south.

**SESSHOMARU**

After warning Inuyasha against hurting Joy's sensitive feelings, all we can do is wait. I just hope sending her with Koga turns out better then I imagine. Ah, finally I can feel them coming this way. I watched them approach from the north. Everyone in Inuyasha pack turned to look north, as well, since I was the last one to speak.

Koga approached Me, with Joy, gently, yet safely in his arms bridal style, he stopped a let her down like she was made of glass. Good boy, I hope you were good the whole time. Joy ran to hug me, saying, "I'm so glad you're okay, Koga said you would be fine, but it's so much easier when you can see with your own eyes, I missed you so much."

I put my arm around her and stroked her back once, and then she noticed the group. She blushed, and let out an embarrassed giggle, saying, "Oh, hello everyone." No wonder, I kept Rin around, she acts like Joy.

Seeing as we already have everyone's attention. "This is my mate, Joyellalynn." They were shocked, then Inuyasha stepped forward, "You let Koga run off with your own mate, how stupid could you get, Sesshomaru!" Of course that's the first thing out of his mouth.

With a glare I responded, "I wanted her as far from the battle as possible, and I know where they stopped and waited." I turned to Joy, "Koga was a gentlewolf to you, wasn't he Joy?" All eyes turned to her, waiting for response, "I think he was wonderful, this time. He carried me gently, and held me comfortingly as I cried, even took me to a nearby stream to wash my face, then took me back to the safety of the rockface, so he could judge whether it was safe to return yet, before carrying me back to you." I feel so much better.

All eyes were on Koga now, he said, "What? I knew my place. She is Sesshomaru's mate, I'm not gonna risk my pack by doing something stupid, right Kagomé?" He turned toward Kagomé for confirmation, typical Koga, Kagomé blushed, and looked between Inuyasha and Koga. She's not sure what to say since she obviously cares for them both, yet she travels with Inuyasha.

Joy looked up to me, then she took a few steps up to Inuyasha, and he turned and looked down to her, questioningly, she said, "I'm so sorry, that you got hit, because of me. Can you ever forgive me?" Her remorse shock Inuyasha, he looked to me, I sent him a stern look, then he looked back to her, saying, "It's not your fault, I knew I needed to focus on the battle, I let myself get distracted. Your voice was so familiar, I couldn't resist looking. Besides, I can take a hit and keep going like it didn't even happen, right guys?" He looked back for a second, and they all immediately agreed. Good boy.

She's getting tearyeyed again, and she said, "I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I'd do, if anything happened to you, Inuyasha." Then she suddenly hugged Inuyasha, I saw him panicing, and looking for a way out, so I cleared my throat and glared when he looked at me, and Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around Joy and hugged back. His hug was stiff at first, then he relaxed in it, and held her a bit closer, she needed this closeness. I don't know how he would''ve reacted if I hadn't scolded him, before they came back. He asked, "What are you crying about, Joy?" She hugged him even tighter, "I was so worried, that I'd never really get to meet you, especially when you got hit by that thing earlier. I can't lose you either, Inuyasha. I remember each time I saw you on the tree, when I was young. It was never long enough, I had always hoped you'd come down and play, even though I knew you couldn't. That just made it harder, but even then... I had to come see you. I had to make sure nothing happened to you. I guess, I felt like you were my brother too, not just Sesshomaru's brother." I'm actually shocked, she never told me that.

"Hmm… That's kind of true, you realize, by being his mate, I guess, I kind of am your brother too. Funny, I've never had a sister before." He looked closer at her, "You look tired, Joy," he looked over at me, I motioned to our camp, and he said, "I guess we could all use a rest."

We all went back to the our camp. Inuyasha seemed to hover around Joy. He worrying about her now.

"Inuyasha, I need to go retrieve my other companions, can Joy stay with your pack until I get back? I can't just leave her alone in the open, if I would happen on a demon that purses a fight on the way there," I looked down to Joy at my side, "Besides, I'm sure Joy doesn't want to leave so soon after finally meeting you for real, she never wanted to leave back then either."

"She can stay as long as you need her to stay." She looked up to Inuyasha with uncertainty, I hadn't been too far away from her since she came back, and we had always been within speaking distance here, except during that battle. At least she will have more time to get to know Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha yelled at the monk, "Miroku, just remember, this one is completely off limits, you got me?" _Haha, he said that like a protective big brother._ They'll be fine.

"Good, because the last time I left her alone in my camp, she met Koga, who wasn't nearly as gentle with her the first time." All eyes went to Koga, who had been trying to sweet talk Kagomé, she was shocked, and he was embarassed. More importantly, Inuyasha had more of a look of fury over Joy than Kagomé. I better ease his mind a bit before Joy gets caught between, "Joy won't have any trouble from Koga, he promised that much to me. If he would disrespect her, it would have a negative effect on him and any in his pack."

I turned to Joy then, "I'm sorry, that I must leave you once more, I do not intend to be gone for long. If they must continue their journey, then just go with them, I will always find you." My hand gently cupped her jaw, making her eyes close in comfort, same sweet Joy. I bent and kissed her for the second time today, only longer this time. Oh how I hate to leave her. "I'll be back for more kisses as soon as I can," I whispered against her lips, I watched as the sensation made her tremble all over.

I released her jaw, and backing away, I shared a look of responsibility with Inuyasha, as if saying _Brother, keep your Sister safe_. Then I glanced sorrowfully to my dear little Joy, I turned and flew away, to the south. I can't look back if I do I won't leave her. Rin could be in danger, and I'd be here kissing Joy.


	8. MY LIFE STORY

**I still don't own Inuyasha, only my OC.**

**Chapte****r 8**

**My Life Story**

**Joy**

I sat on a log, and watched Sesshomaru quickly fade into the distance. Wondering if it would have been safe to go with him anyway. Inuyasha sat too and put his arm around me in a comforting gesture, I turned to him, and lean against his side, "He'll be ok, won't he, Inuyasha?"

Hearing my question Kagomé sat on my left and comforted me, by holding my left hand and entwining the fingers of her right hand with it, then resting her left hand on top of both ours.

"You kidding, nothing can get rid of him..." He stopped at my troubled expression, and I said, "I don't want to be rid of him, I only just found him again."

Kagomé said, "He didn't mean it that way, Joy. It's just a sibling rivalry thing. They sometimes don't get along. That's all."

She then asked, "Also, what did you mean you just found him again. I mean he did say you disappeared 20 years ago, what happened? Plus, you only look maybe 17, if that. How could you be 25?" That's the age old question, isn't it...

"Can't you tell Kagomé..." Inuyasha seems to know something important, that I don't even know. He glanced at me, and raised a brow at my curiousity. Kagomé asked, "Can't I tell what?"

"Joy, has pointed ears, Kagomé," he turned to me, "and you don't smell human to me, are you able the turn into an animal?"

"The ears always bothered me I could never explain them away, other than I was into things like fairies or legend of zelda, or L.A.R.P. which I've never tried." I guess scent is a thing with me now that I think about it. Then the turn to an animal thing?

"You wanna talk about ears, kid? Try explaining mine away." That made me laugh, "You ears are cute though, but you got me there Inuyasha. Although I seem to remember seeing multiple girls that used to wear headbands that had fake ears on them. It was really cool once, granted I haven't see much of them recently."

"By the way. Yes, I turn into a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel, but why does that matter?" He looked at me in confusion. Oh, no, I'm still speaking, Japanese right?

"Ooh, those are so cute!" Oh, good it is still Japanese. I said, "I know right?"

"Wait, what are you girls talking about, what animal is a Cavalier?" Kagomé rolled her eyes and pointed at him, he continued, "You mean a Cavalier is a Dog?" We both nodded. "Then Joy, you must be a dog demon, like Sesshomaru. I'm only a half breed: half demon, half human. Hence the ears."

"Inuyasha don't sell yourself short, you seem like a great guy to me. Obviously you're able to make friends that are willing to stay with you, that is something I never had in America, I was too different. All I had was Mother."

"Heh, that was all Kagomé," Inuyasha had a apologetic look, "I know all too well, about being friendless, how much hurt humans can deal out to anyone different, trust me, I was the half-demon, in a village of humans. I can relate to that, and I also only had a Mother's love."

Kagome's expression was one of shock, "Wait.. How do you know about America? Wait… in America? You lived in America?" She turned to face him, "America's from my time, Inuyasha." His eyes got big and extremely curious. Everyone heard what Kagomé said and gathered around as if for a story, even Koga. Great. My Life Story Time.

"Sesshomaru told us that 400 years ago, the Great Merciel Reign and his mate Hope Anne, promised him their first daughter to be his mate, but there was a problem. They were barren with no children for centuries."

"Nikkyla, a lady in town, told Sesshomaru and me, that my Mother and Father had trouble conceiving a child and so they time traveled, in a similar way to Kagomé's well traveling, only their destination was America. A country far away that speaks English instead of Japanese."

"There they went through fertility treatment, every month many for years, they even continued after I was born here in this time, probably hoping for a son, and that's when Sesshomaru would stay with me, when they went on their monthly trips."

"He told me about his brother on my 3rd Birthday, that was the first time we went to visit you Inuyasha, because I begged he to, and I begged Sesshomaru every month after that to taking me to see you again. It worked."

"He was my protector and my bestfriend, it didn't matter what childish game I wanted to play, he would play with me. He would not leave me until Mother and Father came home. I don't remember if he ever told them about our trips to see you, but they had trusted him to care for me. Knowing what I know now, I was technically his anyway."

"My parents were always on a trip on each of my birthdays, without fail. When I turned 5, we went to visit Inuyasha, because that was always my birthday wish. Afterward, at the waterfall, Sesshomaru showed me these clothes and let me play dress up with them. Then two days later my parents returned and Shessomaru left, and everything was normal run of the everyday stuff."

"Then a week later, Father was killed in our home, and Mother fled with me. I wanted Sesshomaru to come too, but I didn't know where he was."

"Mother took me back to the place holder residence of the American farm. That's where I grew up. They had never intended to live full time, but it served it's purpose for mother and me."

"This life became all but a fairytale, as the years went by, I forgot my native language completely. I could never make lasting friends, I was too different, I was always picked on because of my ears."

"Come to think about it, I went to a birthday party once. I was having a good conversation. Then birthday boy asked who I was talking to, and I told him the boy next door. He looked at me like I was crazy, because an old lady and her dog lived there alone, and no one ever visited her. He then told me to leave, and not come back."

"They never believed my stories about the man in my dreams, that took me to see his brother on a tree, or that he then took me to the waterfall to play dress up. That memory of my 5th birthday was my constant nightly dream, my last day with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Unfortunately, I even forgot their names over time, but never the face of my bestfriend and his brother."

"Then a week before my 25th Birthday, mother and I went out for dinner it was our little weekly tradition. On the way home I saw a little dog in the street, and there was a truck coming. So, I ran out and picked up the dog. Then I realized the truck was going faster than I thought. My mother seeing that, jumped into the street pushed me out of its path, and yelled something in the Japanese that I had forgotten."

"I didn't understand until today, in Nikkyla's hut I had a flashback, She had said, "Find Sesshomaru, Joy! You must find him!" Then she was hit by the truck, and dissolved right in front of me, a started to cry, and the little dog left. Come to think of it, the little dog looks identical to what I look like in that form."

"Anyway, I woke up this morning in bed a week later, when I stood, I was suddenly standing in the street, in the middle of the town over there. I couldn't understand them and they couldn't understand me, I fell twice and scooted away as far as I could, but they kept creeping toward me. I was afraid."

"Then they suddenly got bigger, and I had puppy paws. I ran a little bit away to add distance between them and me. That's when they grabbed pitchforks, torches, any weapon they could find quickly, and ran after me. So, I ran, it was a miracle that I was able to avoid everything. My strength was failing me, because I hadn't been sleeping or eating much, I had all but closed myself off to the outside world. I cried all day long alone in my room. I was been really depressed, because I had no one left."

"I was very weak by the time I got out of town. I saw a man suddenly sitting beside a bush, but he hadn't been there a second before. I put all my hope and strength into getting to that man, and I fell at his feet, he caught my body before I touched the ground and I don't remember anything more than distant fearful, angry voices, but there was one comforting voice and warmth."

"Then I woke up in the man's arms, and I was no longer a dog. We found out I could understand the universal dog language. So he asked me questions, and told me his name was Sesshomaru. I nodded for yes, and I shook my head for no. Then he told me to stay in the camp, that he needed to go talk to the elderly lady in town."

"He left and I figured out how to change into a dog, and I accidentally told Sesshomaru the simplified version of my whole life story which included the names of my parents, and my guilt for causing Mother's death."

"My parents names gave him the clue he needed to realize:

1\. Who I was?

\- I am Joyellalynn.

\- Daughter of the Great Merciel Reign and Hope Anne.

2\. Who I forgot I was?

\- I am from this era.

\- I was his friend.

3\. Who I didn't know I was?

\- I didn't know I was of noble blood.

\- I always thought I was human.

4\. Who I belonged to?

\- I was born to be his mate.

\- My heart belonged to him before I ever realized it."

"I was talking with him in dog, and walked to the stream, to look at myself. He told me to go back to camp, and then there were wolves, and a man with pretty blue eyes. Everyone look at Koga and say hi," I laughed as they did just that, "Heeheehee. I'm sorry, Koga."

"He picked up the puppy me, and told me his name was Koga, even though I was fighting him as much I could, then I had the idea to switch back to this form, and Koga almost dropped me."

"Thinking back I could've been badly hurt, if I had fallen, because I had been lifted higher than Koga's head, and wasn't thinking about the distance to the ground. Then he hugged me too tight, so much I could barely breathe. Again, sorry Koga, just being honest. Then Sesshomaru came, and told Koga to let his woman go. He told the story of my parents, aside from the future stuff, he didn't know that until later with Nikkyla. Either way, he came to the part of me being his mate."

"He told, Koga if he didn't release me, the really angry Sesshomaru said that Koga and his pack would die. Which Koga made a deal that if he put me down then his pack and him would be spared. I was released and Koga was told to apologize. Also, to thank me for saving Koga's life, because Sesshomaru didn't want me to witness more death. Koga did so, even saying he wouldn't touch me again, unless it was to save my life." I smiled at him, "Koga has kept his promise to me. So, don't judge him too harshly."

"Sesshomaru and I went to see Nikkyla. She gave me these clothes. I had a flashback to the waterfall and playing dress up in these clothes. Then a flashback to mother's dying words. I then realized I now remembered Japanese. Nikkyla told us about my parents and the future stuff, being born here, and living in the future, and she mentioned Kagomé and the well, were the same time frame, just different destinations."

"We came back to camp to find Koga was still here now with flowers in his hand. He knew you were coming, Kagomé. We saw you, and I voiced worry over meeting Inuyasha. Then Sesshomaru kissed me for the first time. The monster came, and I yelled to warn Inuyasha. He glared at me and it hit him, and turned toward me. Seeing that I was it's target now, Sesshomaru told Koga to take me to safety and I was carried to away by Koga. He now calls me, Lady Joy. I think we are all caught up. Um, any questions? Does anyone else want to talk?"

"Oi, when is your birthday, Joy?" I flinched at the question from Inuyasha, and started to cry again. I let go of Kagomé's hand and curled up tighter to Inuyasha, as he hugged me. Only then, in the safety of my brother's arms, did I whisper, "My 25th Birthday, was today, Inuyasha." I could tell he was shocked, and he didn't think he heard right. He questioned aloud, his own voice cracking, as he asked, "Today?" It was loud enough for everyone to hear, because there was a collective gasp. I nodded and he tightened his hug. He seemed to know he was now my safety net. I could tell he felt out of his element, with my tears and all. He seemed to look around for some suggestion of what to do, none came. I cried harder, eventually falling asleep against my brother.

**Sesshomaru**

Only after I left did I realize that today was her birthday. I knew her age. I her birthday. They just didn't click together, not until I had already left. It would be even harder on her, if I went back, just to say Happy Birthday, and then leave again. That wouldn't be fair to her. She's been through so much already.

How can I make it up to her? Who am I kidding you only turn a quarter century old once. I never missed a birthday when she was little. Is this who I'm going to be? "Rin, Jaken, Ah-un, be ready to leave when I get there." I feel like I'm failing her already. I heard a reply, "Yes, Master!" Good they are still safe where I left them.


End file.
